


Guitarist AU

by ineedspellcheck



Series: My AU ideas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: Inspired by @awholelotofladybug ‘s Singer Adrien AUhttps://awholelotofladybug.tumblr.com/post/182211600968/a-few-aus-in-my-headSo what if Marinette's passions are in music instead?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: My AU ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787038
Kudos: 30





	Guitarist AU

  * Marinette learned the guitar since childhood. She also learned the ukulele.
  * Marinette is into math rock, especially Asian Math Rock bands, like Covet, Elephant Gym and tricot
  * Marinette wasn’t confident with her singing voice so hence she tends to just sing backup
  * She has a band with Nino and Kim, calling themselves [Insert Band Name Here]. They even have the Square Brackets as a logo. 
  * Yes, their band’s actual name is Insert Band Name Here 
  * Kim was the one who registered their name for the school talent show, at the time, they haven’t established the name yet at the time.
  * Both Nino and Marinette went with the flow and said that was their band name or risk disqualification, and it got stuck. (They were lucky that Kim didn’t write We Haven’t Thought of a Band Name Yet or maybe that would be the better option.)
  * Nino plays the drums and Kim is the bassist (or maybe the other way around?)
  * Kim is also the singer in this, Marinette gives backup vocals. Kim is also a surprisingly good songwriter.
  * Marinette also writes her songs and Kim and Nino like it, but they had a deal was whoever wrote the song is the one who is supposed to sing it, and with Marinette’s stage fright, she rarely shows her own.
  * What about Kitty Section? They exist, but they don’t have the awesome costume design by Marinette anymore.




End file.
